Current methods for set up of medical care areas, such as an operative theater, include arranging the medical care area or operative theater according to the instructions on a surgical preference card. For each procedure that a surgeon performs, a separate preference card is maintained. The surgical preference cards outline a variety of items, including surgical equipment preference and layout, patient positioning, and surgical video equipment setup. At a large hospital, where there are many surgeons and many procedures to be performed, thousands of surgical preference cards must be arranged, tracked and utilized.
Surgical preference cards have become extremely important as hospitals push toward more efficient workflows and strive to complete more surgeries in any given day. The surgical preference cards help the surgical staff avoid time consuming (and costly) situations wherein the equipment is improperly arranged in the operative theater prior to surgery and/or essential equipment is missing. Many products have recently been employed to automate management, creation and use of the surgical preference cards including digitizing the surgical preference cards.
A fast, easy and reliable method of arranging the medical or surgical devices in a medical care area is desired.